Josie
Josie '''is a human in Tiny Bird Garden. You can find her by going to the photo gallery and tap "Talk to Josie". She is friends with Loretta, Zoey, and Dominic. She is Dominic's older sister. Appearance Josie is a dark skinned girl with blue eyes and dark brown Afro hair. She wears a light yellow off-shoulder crop top, and dark blue pants. She also has a pair of wing-shaped clips on either side of her head. Functions In Tiny Bird Garden, Josie shows you the ropes in the tutorial. She currently has a greyed out button for badges, and an empty button. Badges may be added in the future. Phrases ''When visiting Josie:'' * "Hey, it's great to see you. Seeing a friendly face always makes my day a little brighter!" * "Hey, it's you! Loretta was just telling me how excited she is that you're here with us. She really likes you!" * "Hey, it's really sweet of you to stop by and visit me! It's great to see you! Are you having a nice day?" * "Hey, what's up? I was just reading a text from Loretta... she really does tell the best bird jokes, haha." * "Hey, you're back! It's so nice of you to stop in and say hi. I hope you're having a lovely day!" * "Hey! Zoey was just talking about you... what did she say? Only how great it is that you're here with us!" * "Hello! How're you doing today? It's awfully nice of you to stop in and say hello... it means a lot to me!" * "I'm having such a nice day, and now it's even nicer, because you've stopped in to say hello!" * "It's lovely to see you again! Has the day been treating you kindly? I hope so, you deserve it!" * "It's so nice to see you again. Are you having a nice day? Taken any cute pictures lately?" * "Oh! Did you come here to say hello to me? That's super sweet of you! So what's up?" * "Oh, hello! Dom and I were just talking about you! How are things in the garden?" * "Oh, hello there! Didn't see you, I was going through my latest bird pictures. What's up?" * "Oh, hey! What's up? Anything I can do to help?" * "Oh, hi! I'm so glad you decided to visit again. It's nice to see you! So what's up?" * "Oh, hi there! It's great to see you! If you have any questions, I'd be happy to try and help out." * "What's up? Just stopping in to say hello? I'm always up for friendly chat... or did you have a question?" ''When talking to Josie:'' * "Hey, if you don't mind my asking, what is something you dream of achieving?" ** Option A: "I want to be really skilled!" *** Answer: TBA ** Option B: "I want to be really successful!" *** Answer: TBA ** Option C: "I just want happiness!" *** Answer: "What a lovely dream... I hope you find all the happiness the world has to offer. I really do." * "I love flowers, but that's not super surprising, right? I mean I do work in a place called Tiny Bird Garden. Can you guess which flower is my favorite?" ** Option A: "Roses!" *** Answer: "Oh, roses are beautiful. They're so elegant and romantic... yes, I really do love this flower very much." ** Option B: "Lilies!" *** Answer: TBA ** Option C: "Daisies!" *** Answer: TBA * "After I get my work done today, I'll settle down with a good book. Relaxing is important, you know. What book? Oh, I've been reading 'The Princess and the Bard' by Madame Ein. It's a love story! I feel a little embarrassed, but I like losing myself in a good love story sometimes, you know? Anyway, I hope you get a little time for some TLC too! Please don't forget to take care of yourself!" * "Guess what? Loretta told me there might be new Tiny Birds on the way! Gosh, I better get ready. Just think of all the photo ops! I want to try to fill up every Bird Album for every Tiny Bird!" * "I absolutely love book stores. They're one of my all time favorite places. I could totally lose myself in isle after isle of books! My favorite book store even has a little coffee shop in it. It's nice. Zoey and I go there together sometimes to talk and hang out together." * "I have a date tonight, and I'm super nervous! I already picked out my outfit, and I've rehearsed my favorite bird facts at least ten times. I just hope that's enough, you know? Gosh, I get so nervous." * "I know this is going to sound a little sappy, but I think friendship is really very important. Is there someone special to you that you haven't said hello to in a while? Maybe today would be a great day to start a conversation back up and let them know how much you care!" * "I like to think that little things can make a big difference. Like small gestures and things like that. I guess Tiny Birds are kind of little things too, aren't they! Imagine a flock of 50 of them!" * "I've been thinking about branching out into portrait photography! I don't normally take pictures of people. Not like that anyway. At least folks would rather stay still for that right? That's more than I can say for Tiny Birds!" * "I've been watching cooking tutorials on the Internet. I keep hoping I'll find a nice, simple recipe that I can handle, as a beginner. But I always end up tuning into super fancy recipes that are waaay beyond my skill level. I just love watching a skilled person do what they do best, you know? It's amazing!" * "It feels like everything is just so much brighter since you decided to join us. I'm feeling pretty confident that we might just identify every Tiny Bird with your help! I just have a lot of really good feelings about you! I bet the Tiny Birds feel that way too." * "My full name is Josephine, if you hadn't already guessed. And my middle name is Amara. Which I'm guessing you didn't guess at all! Everyone's always called me Josie though. Except for my older brother. He just calls me Peaches. I'm not really sure why." * "The other night, we all hung out at Zoey's place for some multiplayer gaming. It was a ton of fun! It was that kart racing game. You know the one, right? Gosh, it's so much fun. I always pick the little mushroom guy! He's just so cute, I can't resist! I get bumped off the track a lot. Dom and Zoey always main heavy characters... off the side I go, haha. I don't mind though, it's all so fun. Aren't games a blast when you share them with people you love?" * "You know, Tiny Birds are pretty strange little creatures. We've confirmed that they're all generally one of a kind, each with their own, unique pattern. That's so weird though! Most birds or animals don't work like that at all." * "You know how people tend to look really sad or stern in really, really old photos? That was because they had to stay really still when they got their picture taken. Interesting, right? I mean, I guess you could argue, why not just hold a smile the whole time then? But... When i think about holding a smile for a long time... it might make for some tired face cheeks!" * "Dominic can be a little scatter brained sometimes... He likes to dump subjects and projects a lot. He's all over the place. But I also really admire that kind of bravery! He's never afraid to try something new! He's also not very afraid of making mistakes... He'll just jump right in and try his best! Maybe I should try to be more like that!" * "Loretta and I had lunch together the other day. Did you know we both work at the local science museum? Someday, we're hoping to have an awesome little exhibit, all dedicated to Tiny Birds. It's kind of Loretta's passion project. I really want to see her dream come true." * "Zoey and Dom spend a lot of time together. And when they aren't together, they're texting each other. Any time we're in the car together, they start singing duets from animated musicals. Lie the one about the open door that everyone on the Internet has covered like 900 times?" * "Zoey's brother hired me to take some photos of some of the food they serve in his bistro! His name's Adam. He and Zoey run a cute little place on the boardwalk. I'd love to take you there for lunch sometime! When Zoey's not here helping us with Tiny Birds, she waitresses over there. Sometimes, I worry she works too much... Maybe I'll ask about helping out with some of the wait staffing stuff there too!" * "Aww, I like talking with you too! Let's talk again a little later, okay?" ** Occurs when you've talked to Josie at least 4 or 5 times, and continues to repeat until you exit and re-enter the game. ''When asking for help from Josie:' * Q: Tell me about Photos. ** A: Oh, sure! There's two different ways you can enjoy photos in Tiny Bird Garden. You can take photos of Tiny Birds inside and outside of your garden. Sounds fun, right? As you might expect, you can snap a photo of any Tiny Bird that's visiting in the garden. For example, I love snapping a quick shot when I see my favorite bird doing something cute! But you can also take photos of the world around you, or import photos from your device! Any photo can suddenly be turned into a cute Tiny Bird photo opportunity! Ihope you have a lot of fun taking and collecting photos! * Q: Your Photo Gallery? ** A: Sure, I'd be happy to tell you more about the Your Photo Gallery section and what it does. Here, you can either take a picture of the world around you of import a picture from your device. Doing so will add the image to Your Photo Gallery. You can crop, rotate, and zoom too. But there's more! You can also Decorate and Share your photo online, great for that perfect Tiny Bird picture you took! Choose Decorate if you'd like to add Tiny Birds or cute stickers to your photo. You can only take add Tiny Birds that you've met though... but you can ask them to strike different poses and position them as you like! Then, you can share your photo online! Feel free to tag me, I'd love to see what you post! * Q: Bird Albums? ** A: Bird Albums are specific to each Tiny Bird. These are photos that you take within your garden. So, for example, if you catch a bird doing something ultra cute on their visit... snap a photo! You can access each bird's album either via the Photo section or in each bird's Profile. If you grab the perfect shot, you can also easily Share your photo online! I just love Tiny Bird photos, so feel free to tag me if you share anything, okay? I'd love to see! * Q: How do I take a photo of a bird? ** A: Oh, that's super easy! To take a photo of a Tiny Bird while it's in your garden... select the Camera icon in the Main Menu! Then, just choose the bird you'd like to photograph. If you'd like to add a Tiny Bird to a photo not taken in Tiny Bird Garden, go to your Photo Gallery. Then, after either taking or importing, select Decorate. Just select Add Bird and viola! Tiny Birds. * Q: Selfies with Tiny Birds!?! ** A: Yup! You can make your favorite selfie extra cute with your favorite Tiny Bird friend! Once you're in the Your Photo Gallery section, you can either take a new selfie or import one. You'll be able to zoom, crop, and rotate as you wish! Then, you can choose Decorate to add any Tiny Bird you've met to your photo! There's even some cute stickers in there too! I'm not normally huge into selfies, but... okay, I can't resist one with a Tiny Bird, now and then. Badges In Tiny Bird Garden there's a greyed out button for badges. Not much is known about this button, but it may be an achievement system. * TBA Category:Humans